Detroit Summer Day's
by XDWIXBM
Summary: Petey Williams, Chris Sabin, and Alex Shelley. Its Summer time in Detroit and the boys are bored. lets see what trouble they can get them-selfs into


_**Detroit Summer Day's **_

_**Chapter One**_

Detroit in the summer time was worst then Detroit in the winter time. For one it was to hot to do anything and today was one of those days. Alex Shelley was over at his best friends house; his best friend being Chris Sabin. Their other best friend Petey Williams was over. The three of them say in blue cut off shorts; it was just to hot to put any more clothes on. Of course with their luck; Chris's air conditioner broke. The house was hot and humid not a thing the three guys liked at all. They had given up playing sonic on the wii because of the heat was making them restless.

Alex had his head leaned over resting against Chris's shoulder; even with the heat, he would rest against his best friend. Chris groaned before he spoke "what should we do? I mean we could go over to Alex's and go swimming." He spoke trying to think of something to do. Petey shook his head "fuck that; it's to damn hot. The water knowing it; is steaming from the sun beating down on it." He spoke has he leaned back against the chair he was sitting in across the room. Alex then shot his head up; that being a sign he came up with an idea "Strip poker" he spoke looking at Petey then to Chris.

Chris turned his head to look at his best friend like he had grown two heads "Lex; even if we play that. It's so fucking hot. Even being naked wont save us." He spoke has he looked at his best friend. Petey who sat against the chair busted up into laughter "you know he only wants to play strip poker to get a better view of my amazing abs." he spoke with a smile

Alex picked up one of the pillows off the couch throwing it over at Petey nailing him in the head "Shut the fuck up you Canadian." He spoke has he looked back at Chris "come one Chris; it'll at lest give us something to do. Plus the three of us are all in our shorts and underwear. It won't be that long of a game" he spoke before he put on a pout face trying to get Chris to give in. Petey took the pillow that nailed him in the face throwing it back nailing Alex in the back of the head "No what would be better; if we just strip your ass and throw you outside. Then lock the doors leaving you out there." he spoke with a pissed off look on his face. Alex threw up his middle finger; flipping Petey off; he kept his brown eyes on Chris the whole time. Petey chuckled "Name the place and time Lex" he spoke with another chuckle. Alex turned his head to glare at Petey "in your fucking dreams Williams" he spoke has he sat back resting against the couch.

Chris listen to his two best friends go at it; that then gave him an idea "Actually screw the strip poker.. Alex you still got your camera?" he spoke has he turned his head to look at his best friend. Alex cocked his head to the side "yeah; of course I do." He spoke has he looked at Chris "Why do we need my camera for?" Chris looked at his best friend with a sly smile went across his face "Its here right?" he spoke has he looked at Alex once more. Alex nodded his head "yeah in the closet in the guest bedroom. Why? Chris damn it tell me why you want my video camera" he spoke has he looked at his best friend. Petey listen to Chris and the video camera. He began to wonder what Chris had in mind, but then again he didn't. Whenever he or Alex came up with idea's involving a video camera never came out good. Last time he was with them with that video camera. He got a two on one beat down by Angelina and Velvet. Petey finally found his voice "Whatever your planning Sabin; I want no part in it" he spoke has he watched Chris stand up and take off towards the stairs. Chris looked back at Petey "oh your going to be part of this and like it" he spoke has he vanished up the stairs leaving a confused Petey and Alex sitting in the living room.

While Chris was upstairs looking for Alex's old video Camera; leaving Alex and Petey alone. Petey looked over at Alex "just admit it; you only wanted to play strip poker to see my abs. There's no reason to deny it Alex" he spoke has he looked at his best friend. Alex rolled his brown eyes "get over your-self Williams. I don't want to see your stupid Abs or any of you for that matter." He shot back. A few minutes later the room fell quite till Chris returned with the video camera and spoke "Lets go swimming" he spoke has he looked at his two best friend's.

_**Chapter two**_

Petey, Alex and Chris all paled into Petey's car. Alex sat in the back seat to allow himself to mess with his video camera. He never thought he could miss his old Shelley cam, but he did. He turned it on; while Petey drove towards Alex's house that was pretty much around the corner. Chris had messed with the air conditioner putting it on full blast allowing a gasp to leave all three men because the cold air felt good on their hot skin. Petey kept driving "could we just stay in the car?" he spoke has he drove down the road. Alex smirked before he zoomed up on Petey's face with his camera "No; we're going swimming like Chris wants" he spoke has he turned the camera to get a shot of Chris's face who just smiled into the camera. Finally Petey pulled his car into Alex's drive way and shut the car off. The three guys looked at each other before they climbed out of the car and took off running for the front door. Alex never locked his front door when he wasn't on the road working. The three men pushed the front door open and ran into the house slamming the door shut blocking out the hot summer heat. They all busted into laugher at the fact they ran to the house from the car. They chose just to swim in their jean cut off shorts. They all pulled their shoes off along with their socks. Alex got three towels down from the hall closet; then the three of them headed out the back door to the pool. Alex threw the towels on one of the chairs. He stood in the grass holding his video camera out; watching his two best friends jump into the pool feet first. Once his friends vanished under the water; he put his video camera down on the table. He zoomed it out allowing it to have a good view of the pool. He then took a running start jumping into the pool.

A few hours past the three guts were in a much better mood. The cool pool water had relax them and made the day a bit more better. Alex had manage to jump onto petey while his back was turned shoving the shorter Canadian under the water. Chris who was watching the whole thing couldn't help but laugh; he knew Petey would get Alex back. Petey shot up out from under the water "Shelley you son of a bitch" he shouted before he tackled him into the water. The two men began wrestling in the water; both laughing of course. It was all fun; that's all it was to them fun. After awhile the three of them grew tired of being in the pool. They all climbed out of the pool and wrapped the towels around their waist. Alex picked up his video camera has they headed inside the house.

Once inside the house; the three of them stripped out of their wet shorts. Leaving them in their boxer briefs; nothing none of them have seen before. They all walked into the living room popping down onto the long brown couch. Alex was in between Petey and Chris; he toyed with his video camera for a moment.

He then smirked "Hey I got a dare for either one of you." He spoke has he looked between his two best friends. Petey choose to be the brave one "Alright what is this dare Alex?" he spoke has he turned his head to look at Alex. Alex smiled hearing Petey took up on his dare; or was willing to hear it. He leaned over pressing his hand to Petey's ear to keep Chris from over hearing. Once Alex cupped Petey's ear he whispered into it "I dare you to kiss Chris, and I mean full force on the lips" Petey turned his head to look at Alex after he heard the dare. Alex of course just gave a small smirk "please Petey." He spoke sweetly. Petey rolled his eyes before he stood up; he walked over towards Chris who know was wearing a confused look on his face "Dude whatever Alex told you to do; don't you fucking do it" he spoke has he looked at Petey. Petey shook his head before he leaned forward pressing his hands on either of chris's head before he leaned forward pressing his lips against chris's roughly.

Chris's knuckled turned white against the couch; he could feel Petey's lips pressed up against his own. He also could feel Alex's eyes and video camera on him has well. Chris finally gave into the kiss after a while pressing his lips back against petey's; he moved his hands up grasping at petey's waist pulling him into his lap. Petey who personally had no idea why he was doing this in the first place; he fallowed at Chris's pulling. He straddled Chris's lap placing his knees on either side of Chris's waist. Alex watched on; he actually couldn't believe Petey had done his dare. He took his video camera zooming up on the kiss. About five minutes past before Petey pulled back from the lip lock of a kiss he was sharing with Chris. He took in a deep breath though his nose has he looked at Chris whom looked right back up at him. Chris finally found his voice "Dude you need to shave; no wonder chicks don't like kissing you. They get hair in their mouth" he spoke has he whipped his tongue with his hand. Petey brought his right hand up smacking the side of Chris's head "suck it up bitch" he spoke has he moved off chris's lap. He then used his hand smacking Alex upside the head has well. Alex winced "Ow you ass" he spoke has he glared at his best friend.

Petey then took Alex's video camera "Sense I did Alex's stupid Dare. How about you two make out then" he spoke has he kept his hand on the video camera. Alex and Chris shot each other a look before they shrugged; they had an unspoken bond that they could speak to each other with out speaking. Alex laid back against the couch allowing Chris to crawl on top of him. Once Chris moved between Alex's legs; he turned his head to look at Petey and the video camera. He gave a wink at the camera; before he turned his head looking back down at Alex. He then lower his head pressing his lips to Alex's lips. The two machine guns locked lips and began to fight over whom would control the kiss; it didn't take long till Chris bite down on Alex lower lips hard breaking the skin. Alex allowed a whimper to pass his lips has he kissed Chris. Chris slid his tongue into Alex mouth has they kissed.

Petey moved closer with the camera; he bent his knees to get a better angle of the two machine guns make out on the couch "Damn. No wonder girls like you two" he spoke has he watched his best friends. Alex's hands moved to chris's bare back dragging his nails down his back. Chris pulled his lips from Alex's allowing a growl to build in his throat. He then lowers his head dragging his lips against Alex's jaw down to his neck. He open his lips a bit to graze his teeth against Alex neck. Alex let out another whimper before he bucked his hips up against Chris. Chris lower his hands pinning Alex down on the couch. He pulled his lips from Alex's neck to look at Petey; whom was quite. "Enjoying the show?" he spoke with a chuckle. Petey looked at Chris for a moment before he nodded his head. Chris smirked before he set back to work lowering his head pressing his lips against Alex's neck.

_**Chapter Three**_

After a while; Alex was whimpering and panting. Chris had worked his boxer briefs off and was pretty much giving Alex a blow job against the couch. Petey whom was recording the whole thing; he also manage to put his own hand down his briefs down and work over his own harden member. Alex had allowed another gasp to leave his lips has he buckled his hips thrusting up into Chris face. His hands tangled into Chris's short hair; he could feel Chris moan against his hard member. Petey finally got fed up with his own hand. He placed the video camera down on the coffee table. He worked his own briefs down allowing them to fall to the floor. He then licked his own lips; he then moved straddling Alex's head. Once Alex allowed another moan to pass his lips; Petey took that has his opening. He pushed his harden member into Alex's open mouth. Alex of course gagged to the unwelcome dick in his mouth; but it didn't take him long to began sucking it. Petey allowed a groan to pass his lips; has he buckled his hips thrusting himself into Alex's mouth.

The living room was just filled with Petey's grants and moans; has he held Alex's head in place. Alex buckled his own hips thrusting into chris's warm mouth. After a few more thrust; Alex came undone with his orgasm. He swallowed around Petey has he released into Chris's warm mouth. Chris has swallowed down the cum that came down his throat. Alex releases his hold on Chris's hair allowing Chris to sit up and rub his jaw. Chris moved off the couch picking up the video camera taking in the sight of Alex's mouth working Petey's dick. he smirked has he watched on.

Another twenty minutes past before Petey was hit by his own orgasm; he released into Alex's mouth. Alex swallowed down the cum the best he could before he pushed petey off him. He sat up coughing a bit. He slapped his chest before he could speak "Fucking Canadian trying to kill me." He spoke has he slapped his chest. Petey then busted into laughter "Take it and like it bitch. Because you know it will never happen again." Chris who sat there watching what was a nice moment turn into another fight; made him laugh has well. "We are sick fuckers." He spoke with another laugh. Petey and Alex turned their heads to look at Chris "oh shut up." They both snapped.

After the three of them redressed into their clothes; they all sat back on the couch. Alex turned on Nightmare on Elms Street and the room fell quite, unless one of the guys let out a chuckle at the movie that played in the room. Alex who was in the middle of this two friends; rest his head on Chris's shoulder once more has they watched the movie.


End file.
